Soap's Birthday
by CamoAsh
Summary: MacTavish's Birthday is in 2 days, and the 141 wants to give him a surprise...{One-Shot}


_**This was an idea given to me by a wonderful reviewer so I took up the challenge to write it….read on!**_

It was two days until MacTavish's birthday. And they wanted to surprise him.

How? Well, here's the plan. (Don't let MacTavish see this!)

Make a cake

Keep him away from the rec room

Give him a box, with a little pet inside!

Make the pet chase him

The pet is not actually a pet, its one of his worst fears…..

Yeah. So that's the plan. Just a little surprise.

Two days before his birthday, Ghost had found a _pretty big_ spider in his room. So they caught it and put it in a box(the boxes that are real decorative and has a bow on them) the spider itself was bigger than your hand, guess it's just a coincidence that it was so big.

Luckily MacTavish was piled up with paperwork and was stuck in his office (not much change there). This gave them plenty of time to get the decorations set up. They spent a whole day putting up blue and green(his favourite colours apparently) party streamers and tables for drinks and food.

The next day they checked on the spider that was in the box. It was still alive. Roach put in some really-extremely tiny crickets he had hunted for outside. The spider was more than happy to be served a small delicacy. Royce said he was pretty sure it was a small tarantula by the look of its hairy body and thick legs. They just hoped it wasn't venomous.

The day before the surprise party they ran into a bit of trouble. MacTavish had some free time and wanted to relax in the rec room. That's where they were planning the surprise.

Meat burst into the room, panting.

"He's coming!" he whispered.

"Someone distract him! Roach!" Ghost called.

"Me?" he wondered out loud.

"No, the other Roach that's in a different dimension. Yes you! Go!" he shooed him down the hallway and closed the door behind him.

Roach walked down the hallway and turned the corner-only to come face to face with MacTavish.

"Oh! Hello Roach. What's got you in a hurry?"

"Uh…I was going to go and find you to see what you would want for your birthday tomorrow, but here you are so… what do you like?" he stalled.

He looked startled at this. "Well…I don't mind plants and I like paintings and crafty stuff and all that." Roach took all this info in so he could tell the others and they could get him something. Roach already had his present for him.

"So where were you off to?" This was getting harder to stall.

"…Just off to the rec room to relax, I've finally gotten all of that paperwork done and I wanted to see what you guys were up to…" he was getting suspicious because Roach was blocking his way into the hallway.

"Actually, you wouldn't mind coming up to the range with me to see who is the better shot?" he grinned stupidly to add to his act.

He was silent for a moment, but after seeing the grin on Roach's face, how could he say no?

"Oh, alright!" he gave in. "…we both know who _is_ the better shot out of us two, right?" he said smugly as they turned and walked to the range.

"Of course! The one and only _me!_ " Roach said proudly.

MacTavish rolled his eyes and raced Roach up the hill towards the firing range.

 _ **The next day (MacTavish's Birthday!)**_

MacTavish was resting in his room, lying on his bed and reading one of his favourite books. He wasn't in the slightest worried about his birthday today. After last year when everyone _actually_ forgot about his birthday, he kind of…lost hope in it. This year he would just relax.

A hurried knock on his door roused him from his thoughts, and before he could answer, Roach opened the door with a terrified look on his face.

"Roach? What's wrong?" he put his book down and sat up.

"Ghost…he…the…rec room!" he said in between breaths.

MacTavish immediately jumped up from the bed and followed Roach down the corridor to the rec room. As he opened the door, he realised that there was no panic in the rec room. He couldn't believe what was in front of his eyes.

Streamers. A cake. Presents stacked up high. Tables of food.

He couldn't believe it. A _birthday party_? For him?

"Happy Birthday captain!" they all cheered. A _huge_ grin spread across his face as he walked into the room. Meat spoke first.

"We wanted to make up for forgetting last year…so here it is!" MacTavish was still speechless.

"First!" Ghost called. He picked up a box a fairly decorative box with a bow on it. "This one is from all of us. Happy birthday Mac."

He handed the box to MacTavish, and he shook it slightly, holding it near his ear. Could he hear crickets inside?

He undid the bow and lifted up the lid. And screamed.

Inside the box was a _massive_ hairy-ass spider that looked like it could eat off your fingers if you offered them to it. He didn't move. He was in shock. He was _shook._

He carefully put the box down on the nearest table, eyes wide. Everyone was trying to

Not to laugh but they were holding their stomachs and were holding on to the tables to stand.

The spider slowly crawled out of the box…one…hairy…leg….after the other…

MacTavish whimpered and slowly backed away, only to find the door was locked.

The spider crawled fully out of the box and onto the ground.

Oh no. Don't come near me. Because if you do I probably won't be able to squish you because you'll probably bite me first and oh my gosh please no.

It crawled towards MacTavish, who screamed and jumped onto Ghost, who caught him in his arms . Everyone burst out laughing and giggling like five year olds. He whimpered again and kept his eyes on the spider.

He noticed that the door was wide open, so he threw himself from Ghost's arms and took off down the hallway.

Maybe next year he would just take the day off.

 _ **And there it is! If I ever find a spider I'm keeping it and I'm going to let it loose around the house just to terrify my parents. At first it was really hard to come up with an idea but once I got up to the part where Roach stalls MacTavish, it flowed on from there. And I like the fact that I got this done within two days :D**_

 _ **Ideas and feedback is always welcome. Good and bad feedback because it helps! ;)**_

 _ **-Stay Fierce!**_


End file.
